Stranger Things Haven't Happened
by Mrs Lexie Callios
Summary: Seriously what was up with everyone today? Were they all just acting weird? And what were Quinn and Santana arguing about the in hallway? What was Brittany talking about? Rachel was pretty sure Quinn had been about to say 'her' before she noticed her standing there. Now Rachel's got a date with Puck and his Xbox after school & Quinn's number in her phone. Two-Shot.
1. Courage

**Major Writer's Block..I can't get chapter 6 of We're Teenager's completed for anything! So just enjoy this one shot while I try to come out of it. My mother's recently been diagnosed with Cancer..so the muse has sort of went "POOF!" so I guess I'll just throw up life as an excuse for not updating like I promised.**

**Anyways I always like to throw in completely random things that make you want to hear the story of how it ended up happening..I'm just evil like that.**

**Hopefully you take this as my truce? or token? or apology? whatever you prefer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did. The storyline is very much mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

_Rachel had a feeling that today might be different, better even. Somehow it did turn out to be different. The changes that occurred even she wasn't oblivious to but the brunette just wasn't sure if it could be considered better...or not. Staring at the TV screen as Puck continued to kill zombies with Kurt, who was actually rather good, on COD she replayed the day over in her head..._

"Did you really think you could do something like that, Santana, and me not respond to it?! How could you?! I-I thought...I thought we were over this dance after Sam!" The Blonde's anger easily hid the betrayal and hurt in her voice but of course Santana would notice it regardless. She just couldn't win.

By her locker Rachel felt her skin crawl at the sound of Quinn's voice rising. She not only heard the venom laced words, she _felt_ them. The feeling wasn't something she planned on experiencing anytime later, either. She'd gladly take a slushy bath in her favorite owl sweater her Daddy's mom made for her before she passed and let Jessie and his neanderthal choir Vocal Adrenaline egg her three times over again instead of being on the other side of the Cheerios raft.

Okay so maybe she _wouldn't _let them egg her again but...you get her point.

It was plain terrifying for Rachel at that moment. She'd get the backlash from one of the girls after this argument or maybe even _both_..and she just knew she needed to leave before it played out. Things had been going so good for her in school she didn't wanna risk it. However, despite Rachel's many dancing classes and her exorcising routine, which she took very seriously, her limbs wouldn't budge. The brunette was rooted on spot. So she shrunk back and tried to make herself as little as possible.

"It wasn't a big deal or anything! You said it yourself Q, 'It's not love or anything...just a little fun', So what? Are you gonna turn around and tell me now, when it's already been done, that it was love? Or is this just you being insecure and jealous again?" The Latina was really tired of the girls act and wished she would just get the stick out of her ass already. She was planning on this sort of reaction from Quinn she couldn't handle her co-captain being in denial anymore, it made her a weak link.

Sure she'd acted rash and done the only thing she knew how. But for her to ever be sorry about kissing Charlie, Quinn would really have to be in love with the girl and that, Santana knew, wasn't true. She just kept saying it to get a rise out of Quinn which was becoming her new favorite hobby. It was just to damn easy sometimes. The way the blondes cheeks were flushing let Santana know she'd succeeded again. Today was gonna be totally awesome. Quinn wouldn't get through a minute without thinking of something to piss herself off and the Latina found it weirdly hilarious when she did.

"It wasn't..I just...you know what, no, you knew how I felt about he-" Quinn spotted someone out of the corner of her eye, "...Rachel?" Turning on her heel she caught he brunette's doe eyed expression. Had she not have been so pissed off before she noticed the girl Quinn knew she'd be rolling on the floor clutching her side. Thankfully all it did was calm her down. She really didn't wanna make a fool out of herself.

Rachel was positive that Quinn had been about to say 'her' and she was quite literally flipping out in her head with this new-found information. Debating her options in her mind the brunette realized that running out would be a little bit to showing and Quinn would instantly feel the need to keep her quiet and, God, she did not want to deal with that. Or did she?

So swallowing once, twice, three, four times she cooled her expression a little and turned to look at the poster on the wall behind Quinn and responded...she tried really hard to keep the tremble out of her voice, she really did.

"Y-Y," swallowing again she gave herself a mental slap, "Yes Quinn, How might I be of service for you to today?"

"Oh umm.." Seriously, could Rachel have worded that even the little bit different?! "I don't need anything from you...what did you hear?"

"N-Noth-Nothing really, I swear it."

Quinn fought so hard to keep the smirk off her face. If Santana hadn't of left as soon as Quinn turned around she knew the Latina would be high-fiving her.

"Do not play games with me, Berry that's not where you want to go. What did you hear?"

"Quinn the only thing I heard was the last thing you said to Santana..I was little distracted. You know running over songs for Glee in my head and whatnot.." Ha, songs. If Rachel thinking how sexy and terrifying Quinn was looking a few seconds ago was considered a song then Rachel _hadn't_ just told her second lie of the day. Both of which were to Quinn. Rachel had definitely took note of that by now.

"Oh cool, well..." Quinn was trying to think of something quick to make it seem less suspicious, " actually I could use your umm..services then. Can you tell me a few of them? I'm kind of drawing a blank for this weeks assignment and I could use the help."

Rachel deadpans either she thought of something for Quinn to do in the next ten seconds or she told Quinn what she had really been doing. Her limbs decided then would be a good time to hightail it out of there and as she took a hurried step back she tripped over her forgotten book bag on the floor and went flying. She knew the moment she felt all traces of solid ground gone away from her she couldn't stop it.

So Rachel braced herself for the fall but it never came. Once she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes she thought someone decided it would be a good idea to turn the heat up all of a sudden. Why? You might ask.

Because when Rachel opened her eyes she was looking straight at hazel orbs the laughter in them hard to hide, even for Quinn, and would have been in a bridal-style position had her feet not been loosely on the ground with Quinn kneeling at her side. One arm looped around her lower back the other around her neck and shoulders.

"Alright I get it I don't deserve the help," Rachel was actually to busy trying to wrap her head around how the blondes voice was just so soft and completely disarming all of a sudden to hear what Quinn was _actually _saying. It was giving the brunette mental whiplash, how fast Quinn's tone done a total 180 within a few seconds, "Next time just tell me you don't feel up to helping me out instead of nearly killing yourself trying to escape from me, okay Rach? You could have gotten seriously injured just then. "Quinn bit her lip in thought and Rachel felt as if someone had suddenly turned the heat up from hot to _scorching_, and had Quinn just called her Rach? "Have I not been acting civil enough these past few weeks for you to realize I think of you as an equal now? You-" Quinn was cut off mid-sentence from the sound of her phone ringing. Pulling herself and Rachel up Quinn grabbed her phone from her Letterman jacket and turned away.

"Hello? _Shit!_" Quinn put her hand over the phone and sent a smile and little wave to Rachel as parting gift and sped down the hallway voice fading slowly until she turned the corner, "I'm on my way hide the boys in the janitors shed and..."

"What the _hell _just happened?!" She mumbled out of shock and once it dawned on her that she had actually just cursed, Rachel threw her hand over her mouth. Turning back towards her locker she let her forehead hit the locker.

She didn't go to the auditorium or the choir room for her normal before school vocal exercises, no, Rachel stood stunned until Puck accidentally bumped into her, knocked her out of thought and more into the lockers than she already was. The small talk made was enough for Rachel to now have a Date with the boy and his X Box 360 after school and she was totally gonna kick his ass at Halo.

However this was _also _something that had her barely paying attention in first period. Because now Noah wanted to be Jewbros?

...

"Hey, wait! We have next period together. Will you walk with me?"

Rachel turned her head to see Brittany scurrying up to her. She actually loved the presence of Brittany and, no matter how surprising, it was always nice. How could she say no?

"Of Course Brittany. Is there a reason you want to though?"

"Oh because we can be friends now. I've always wanted to be your friend, Rachel," The blonde looped her arm around Rachel's, "San just said I had to wait until Q was ready. When she told me today that I could, I got so excited! I can't believe Quinn's finally ready. It always made me so sad for Quinn when she would beat herself up in denial, it made her so unlike herself. I wish she could have came around quicker but like San said it would take time to warm Quinn up to the idea of being..Oops I forgot I couldn't tell you that. Quinn has to. It's gonna be so cool now that you can hang out with us."

"What do you mean? What can't you tell me?"

"Oh, you'll know Rachel. Quinn will probably tell you later. She's always wanted to be your friend too, ya know just like me but she was to afraid to."

"Umm okay...Were you afraid to?"

"Oh of course not! I just knew I had to wait. I wish I didn't have to because now I'm gonna have to start late." Brittany sighed dreamily.

Rachel was of course having a hard time making sense of the words coming out of Brittany's mouth. She knew the blonde wasn't lying she just couldn't actually accept what the girl was saying to be true.

...

"Watch your... never mind."

"Ouch! Why do I always hit the tops of the doors.."

"Because you're a big dumb ogre that's why.."

" What was that Artie?"

"Oh nothing Finn."

"Well we tried right?"

"He's never gonna learn to _duck_!"

"Kurt let's uhh leave before they see us...maybe then I'll have something to finally keep me amused!"

"Sure, Santana..."

"Yeah..I can't wait to see what my baby mama's got up her sleeve this time. 'Cause really those two are so hot it's wrong."

"Really, Puck?!"

"Ow! Why'd you smack me 'Cedes."

"Because! Now let's go guys. I agree with Satan on this actually. Let the girls talk...they're starting to give me a headache with all the back and forth they do!"

"Umm guys! What about me?"

"Do whatever you want. Oh, I'm sorry are your froggy lips keeping you in spot like an anchor does a boat? I can give you a push if you need one."

"San...quit being rude."

"Sorry, Britt. Sam, you still have a trouty mouth," Holding the door open, "Giants, ladies, and freaks first." Santana glanced back at the two on stage currently locked in conversation as the others exited. The blonde let out a sigh and turned around to get her thoughts together. Santana had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the emotion on the blondes face. This conversation was definitely doing on a number on Quinn. She locked eye's with her Captain across the auditorium and upon the blondes horrified face just nodded her head, winked and scurried out the door after everyone else.

...

After the conversation they just had, Rachel wasn't sure if she was actually in her world or woke up on some other dimension today. However, after she asked Quinn about what her and Santana had been arguing about that morning, she wasn't sure she was even _awake._ Since when was Quinn Fabray, Fab_gay_? Yep, she was definitely dreaming.

Scurrying after the blonde she jumped off the stage and tried to catch up with her. She'd forgotten all about Quinn asking her for help on this weeks Glee assignment. She spotted her rounding the corner and when she got by her side she went to grab for the Cheerios wrist before she entered the choir room and got her hand instead.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" She asked, turning to face the diva, with confusion laced in her tone and clouding in her eyes and despite her comment the blonde didn't pull her hand away she just laced their fingers together. The brunette also saw something else in the hazel orbs but didn't know what it was.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to take you up on that offer to help with this weeks assignment. Ya know, if it still stands." She muttered nervously. Rachel didn't know what to think about Quinn's hand holding hers. She just didn't plan on pulling it away. She actually liked the feel of Quinn's fingers laced with hers it was just so..warm. Now she really didn't know what she should think about _that_ either. And seriously? When did she start stuttering so damn much?

"Yeah, of course it does. I'd like that. Just text me directions and I'll be there around 5." She shot the tiny girl a grin, kissed her knuckles before dropping her hand and strutting into the choir room with a bounce in her step.

"Quinn! I don't have your number, how can I text you directions?" She finished stopping in front of her.

"Oh, I know. Here, give me your phone." Rachel grabbed her phone out of her back pocket slowly and handed it to the girl. She stood patiently waiting for Quinn to hand it back to her so she could take her seat before...

"Okay, guys! Anyone got something for this weeks assignment?"

Rachel flopped herself quickly into the seat next to the blonde, without thinking. When Quinn looked up with mirth in her eyes and handed Rachel her phone back the brunette almost squeaked, almost. What had she done?

After looking through her phone for nearly 10 minutes she finally realized why Quinn had looked so smug.

_She tricked her into sitting next to her! _

Rachel had to admit that was pretty damn sneaky and chuckled to herself. Quinn looked up and grinned before slinging her arm across the back of Rachel's seat as casual as she could. The diva relaxed that much more into her seat and when Quinn rested her hand on the brunettes shoulder it was so warm. Rachel definitely didn't feel tingles there at all.

...

"I can't believe I just got beat by a gay dude and a girl. I really need to up my game."

"No Noah, you don't. We're just that good. See ya tomorrow."

Puck pulled her into a giant hug before shoving her out the door gently.

"Bye, princess. I can't believe you actually wooped me!" He winked before he shut the door.

"Do you wanna come over tonight, Rach?" Kurt asked slowly. She wasn't sure if he was still trying to get over Puck kissing him on the cheek or just acting strange.

"Nah, I have plans tonight. Can you give me a ride home though?"

"Sure. and with who?"

"Oh just Quinn. She's coming over in a few hours and wants me to help her on her song for this week." Rachel smiled softly to herself at the thought and when she looked up from tugging on the ends of her sleeve Kurt was giving her a strange knowing look.

"It's fine. Me and 'Cedes can accept that as the perfect excuse to ditch out on our diva nights."

...

"Hey, Rach. Sorry I was late coach was riding us all hard at practice today and I fell asleep." Quinn said as she walked out the door, stopping to kiss Rachel on the cheek before continuing out to her car.

"Oh...no, that's uh..that's okay. See ya tomorrow, Quinn!"

The blonde grinned at her over the top of her car before sliding into her car and driving away.

2 hours later and her dads started to worry because Rachel was only managing to mumble 3 worded sentences, at the most in response to their inquiries about her day.

_So that's why Kurt took so long to recover. _

She really couldn't blame the boy.

...

"I think...San, I wanna ask her out." Quinn mumbled into the phone.

_"Geesh, Q. A few hours and your already jumping the gun. Don't scare the girl, try being her friend or at least start hanging out with her for a couple **weeks, **first. Then make your move."_

"Yeah...that's probably a good idea. Night, S. Love you!"

_"Sure, whatever. B said she loves you too. Night, Q."_

* * *

**And done! ****Don't forget to R&R! **

**Hope ya liked it, Thanks(:**


	2. Bravery

**A/N: Since you guys felt there should be more I decided not to leave you hanging. I hope this clears things up for you and the endings satisfying enough. Because I have to idea how to continue after this. Maybe the date itself? I've been kind of skirting around that though cause I suck at writing dates. Be warned the point of views bounce back and forth like crazy in this. Let me know if there's any confusion. ****I hope this adds up to your expectations. I've tooken my time on this to keep it from being to long or to short and to give you a better look at how things ended up for the two of them. **Thanks. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did. The storyline is very much mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination.**

**For the awesome people that followed this story!**

* * *

Rachel shouldered her bag as she headed into the doors of McKinley. She still wondered if what happened was a just a dream. Even after 2 weeks of the blonde being her friend. She couldn't help it though. That day was just so frickin' strange! She was official jewbros with Puck and Brittany's new pal.

_'Hey, Rae would you mind meeting me in our bathroom? I have something I wanna show you :-)'_

Another quickly followed the last. As if Quinn had forgotten something. She chuckled a little once she realized it was just the girl being polite.

_'Please?'_

Now that, that confirmed it wasn't just her imagination. Because Quinn had her number, she had Quinn's and the girl was definitely taking advantage of it. The brunette questioned Quinn's motives a little. Rachel knew her true sexuality and that the boys were all for show. Quinn had told her herself. She started wondering what the gay cheerio could want with her in the bathroom after all the affectionate gestures the blonde had sent her way. Right as she was thinking of running home and taking _another_ cold shower, dirty dreams of a blonde in a Cheerios outfit had been the cause, and here's a hint, it wasn't Brittany. She's brought out of her thoughts by her phone's vibration, still hovering in front of her face.

_'Rae? I promise it's not a prank. Please say you'll come, I've been up since 5am doing this :-('_

As a smile came to her face at her new nickname, she thought it was her best yet and it totally wasn't 'cause no one but Quinn called her it, she responded and bypassed her locker as she sped through the hallways.

_'Sorry, I got distracted. Be there in a sec. I didn't think it was a prank anyway. 5am?! What could you possibly be doing in the school that early? This coming from me.'_

Rachel stood outside the bathroom they'd had to many memories to count in, waiting for the blondes response to her last message before she walked in. She was pretty sure she heard a loud breath of relief in the bathroom from Quinn as she received the text confirming Rachel was coming.

_'You seem distracted a lot lately ;-) Oh and you'll see if you hurry! I kinda wanna show you before everyone starts showing up 'cause that would ruin the surprise.'_

"Hey, I'm here what's the-" She's cut off by Quinn practically football tackling her. Her heart sped up in fear and then for completely different reasons as she realized there was no reason to panic. Quinn was just hugging the shit out of her. Almost as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"While I'm definitely not complaining, what was that for? And no stalling on me, where's my surprise?" She failed to notice the adoring look in Quinn's eyes but she definitely took note of the excitement on her face. The blonde was practically glowing. There was no way she'd gotten up at 5 in the morning. She couldn't be that beautiful if she only slept 6 hours. She'd know since they both fell asleep texting each other.

"Nothing, I just missed you was all and I'm really glad you actually came. Anyway, I know there's nothing that can really erase the scars I've left you from the past. I also know that there isn't a way possible for me to change it either or else I would have already. But I'm hoping this can make up for it. Close your eyes."

"Quinn you don't have to do anything. You've changed and you've said sorry so many times I've lost count. But thank you." She had closed her eyes and began talking as Quinn was leading her to what should start her day off with a bang.

"Okay..I know that it's not all gone but I umm..well most of it is gone. What's left is faded. But I worked really hard to clean this and Santana is probably gonna have a shit fit over my nails later but I don't really care and- No..no shit Rae, don't cry. I'm trying here, this is meant to-" It was the blondes turn to be cut off from a hug.

The brunette had opened her eyes to see the drawings Quinn had done on the stall practically gone. She was pretty sure that her heart just grew two sizes to big. "Quinn..I...thank you. So much. These are happy tears. I'm touched you'd do this, really. You didn't have to get up so early to do this for me. You could have just painted over them though, you know." The blonde felt Rachel's watery smile on her neck and squeezed her just a little tighter before letting go. Santana's words still echoed in her head and she really didn't plan on messing this up.

'_Don't scare the girl'_

* * *

"Are you serious, Quinn?! I just _fucking_ filed your nails _yesterday_! What idiotic thing could cause you to ruin the lesbian appropriate manicure me an Britt's made sure got done?!"

Yep, she was right. Santana was flipping shit over her nails, "Well.."

Rachel heard Quinn trailing off and jumped in the conversation as she went by,"Actually Santana, the idiotic thing that pushed Quinn to ruin her 'lesbian appropriate manicure' was me. Get your head out of the gutter! She actually spent all morning scrubbing the stalls of the bathroom clean of the very graphic images she had drawn of me on them. Which was really, really sweet of her but totally unneeded. I've forgiven her for them awhile ago. So you can quit trying to put a damper her good deed now!"

Quinn knew the smirk was there before she even turned her gaze away from Rachel and those extremely, long, tan legs. Sure enough, however, when she did, there it was.

"Really now, Q? I always had a feeling those were from you. Wanky."

Santana had to stop herself from outright laughing at the girl because of how uncharacteristic the diva was making her. Since when did Quinn blush at something she said? Never..until now. She was sorta resembling a tomato.

"Oh please, no need to be embarrassed. I _wish_ I could draw Brittany from memory like that. Those are serious skills that could come in handy some day!" Quinn's cheeks just got redder by the second. Then Santana just had to finish the conversation, very loudly, as she strolled away from the blond to second period, "Be proud my little gay-hopper! Be proud!"

People gave them both confused looks. Both from what Santana had said and that the Queen had her head buried in her locker and, pun totally intended, it didn't seem she planned on coming out soon.

_Really, Santana?!_

* * *

For some reason Rachel felt a little depression sinking in. She hadn't seen Quinn since she passed her and Santana in the hallway. Yeah it was little pathetic but Quinn had walked her to first period and she had hoped it wouldn't be a one time thing. Rachel was gonna be super busy tonight trying to go back over the material she'd missed in class because she was to busy thinking of the blonde to catch anything the teacher's in her class were saying.

She'd been called on to answer a question last period and the classed laughed at her because she simply stared up like a dear caught in the headlights.

Really, since when did she let things like that distract her?

It wasn't like she could help it though. Quinn was just..hard to not think about before and now it was worse. She could practically feel a cavity coming on from how sweet the cheerleader had been to her the past couple weeks. Sure she still had her moments.

Quinn just wasn't raised to be nice to other people and Rachel knew she'd struggle to break the habits that Russel Fabray had embedded her with. Even after that the brunette knew that Quinn would only show the people she felt safe being vulnerable around how sweet she really was at heart. That was a fact that had her practically beaming. Quinn felt safe around her. That was progress if she knew anything. Her A average backed her up in that case.

"Rachie...Can you stop tapping your pencil, please? I'm trying to finish coloring my duck San drew for me and I can't concentrate."

"Oh yeah, sorry Britt."

She didn't even realize she was doing it. Great, she zoned out, once again and she'd have no such luck getting anything she missed from this class. Brittany had decided when she walked in that they were to be partners in Chem. She wasn't sure how the girl managed that, Jones' was an uptight ass, but she didn't question it. Just like she didn't question Santana taking up the desk in Spanish next to her that always seemed to be empty. Hmm, maybe she'd ask the Santana for the notes.

"It's okay. I know how it feels to think about Quinn too. Lately, it's just Santana that keeps me failing classes where you have to actually listen to the lectures though." The blonde had this look on her face that left no room for denial. But Rachel tried anyways.

"I wasn't distracted thinking of Quinn.."

"Yeah just like Lord Tubbington isn't a slum lord? It's okay, Rachie. Quinn thinks about you too. You should tell her and then you and Quinn and me and Santana can totally double date."

"Wait are you saying I like Quinn and implying that Quinn feels the same? For some reason I feel I should tell you now a date happening between us is very slim, even with Quinn's new epiphany. Let alone a double date, Britt." She tried really hard to keep the surprise off her face, she really did. But who knew Brittany could be so intuitive?

Maybe it was because she just didn't hang around the ditzy blonde that much before, that this stunned her.

Yes, she liked Quinn. Had for a while actually. It was what led her to break up with Finn. She couldn't lead the boy on. It just wasn't her style. Don't get her wrong there was never a gay panic, she hadn't ever identified herself as straight. Love was love to her. If Brittany was right on the nail with her guess that she liked Quinn then maybe?...No there was no way Quinn could be interested in her. But then again..She'd do more research on this later. Yet another reason to want to see Quinn. They were just stacking up lately, it seemed.

"Nooo...I know you like Quinn and I know Quinn likes you. I'm not amplifying anything, Rachel. Duh," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"It's implying, Britt-Britt. Amplifying means to make something louder.."

"Oh right, thanks. I wasn't implying anything because I don't need to. I've known you guys liked each other for like ever. Quinn picked on you like my 6-year-old brother does this one girl he likes at school. I think it's cute even though the things she did weren't. See, look she left class early to walk with you. Awe. Rachie you have to tell her! Her and Santana's plan is probably gonna take forever to wrap up! The easiest way is to just kiss her, ya know. I know you think about doing that a lot. You get the same face Puck does when he thinks of...wait. It isn't just kissing her you think of is it?! EEK! Tell her, Rachie, tell her. You have to! I'm gonna go distract Santana for a while so you've got plenty of time. See you at lunch!"

Rachel stood there in a bit of a shock from the overload of information Brittany's logic had done to confuse her brain. She felt lips faintly on her cheek before she watched as the blonde skipped out of class. Then she caught Quinn eyes outside the doorway and flashed a mega watt smile at her.

"Hey," the brunette said softly. Quinn ducked her head a little in response and then smiled a little shyly.

"Hi, I missed you. Wish Sue didn't feel the need to lecture me for hours on end. I would've been using my day for something way better than setting in a chair getting yelled at if I had a choice, like sitting in a chair getting sung at," Quinn threw a wink Rachel's way and gave herself a cookie for the blush it caused. Then she held her hands out for the singers books, "Here, let me."

"Quinn, you don't have to." But Rachel didn't refuse Quinn as she took the weight off her hands.

"Your right, but I want to. So just suffer threw it. Now come on, I believe we have a free period together before lunch. I suggest we drop these off at your locker first though. How someone as little as you manages a heavy load like this daily, I'll never know." She shifted the books to her right arm and then held her other out for Rachel.

Before Rachel looped her arm around Quinn's elbow she made good measure to give the cheerleader a good-natured slap on the shoulder for the tease at her size first. Quinn's only response was a goofy grin. "Now I'm not sure if you're doing this out of pure pity or because you really want to, Quinn. It was a sweet gesture until you said that. And what makes you think I wanna spend my free period with you?"

Rachel was pretty sure they were flirting..she just wasn't completely positive because it was, well, _Quinn_. Maybe Brittany is actually on to something here.

"Aw, you caught me. It was totally pity," The blonde teased her. "For some reason, I can't fathom why in the world, but I think I'll be better company than that mouse in auditorium I seen you throw a cracker to. Any other girl would have run out screaming to the principle about that, you know, but no, not you. No way does Rachel Berry do that. She feeds the mouse instead. Actually they should really start caring more about that place around here now that I mention it."

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at her jokingly until she couldn't help it any longer and started cracking up. Quinn just let herself enjoy the happiness Rachel was giving off and waited, "Actually it was just that one time I gave him a cracker. He looked so hungry. Then afterwards I kept thinking of him chewing up the wires for the lights and got terrified. That's when I ran to Figgins' and threatened to report him and he fixed the problem by the time the week was over. I'm pretty proud of myself for that. I might have single-handedly saved someones life, ya know. What if the little guy chewed up something essential during a rehearsal or even worse an actual performance!"

Quinn didn't really have a response to that. So she let Rachel win this one and rolled her eyes with a fondness in her smile. Rachel didn't know it yet but she'd found the chink in Quinn's perfect armor and it seemed that afterwards every other piece was effortlessly being stripped off and pretty soon she'd find herself bare in front of Rachel. Something that, when she started middle school no one had the privilege to get willingly afterwards.

Santana may get the most honesty out of her but ninety-nine percent of the time it was because she already knew the truth.

Sure, Brittany may get the more light-hearted side of the blonde but that was a given. She always had to watch what she told the girl because she knew if she did there was a chance she could blurt it out to someone who didn't need to know.

Of course Santana was always the first to know everything. She'd tooken advantage of that a few times when she knew she couldn't tell Santana herself. The Latina had figured out that strategy though and it was broken pretty soon afterwards.

Honestly, Santana always knew how to get Quinn to stop cowering and she didn't know how in the world she could ever thank her. She probably wouldn't be standing here if the girl hadn't slowly inched her out of hiding herself away. She liked to believe that being there for the brunette was more than enough even if she knew it wasn't. She hadn't always owned up to the debts she owed the girl. She'd figure out some grand way to thank Santana later though. Right now she had a free period to spend with Rachel and she figured it was time to show just a little more of herself to her. Maybe even get a kiss before she got let down.

* * *

"Quinn? You okay? You've seemed a bit distracted...If this isn't what you wanted you should have cancelled. I understand how some people have the need to get time away from me as I tend to be a little overbearing..."

"No, Rae." Quinn tried to interrupt but it seem she was on a roll. "Rachel.."

"...But you know it just seemed that you were a little different and I didn't think you felt the need for like I don't know a breather. Actually I'm a little more relaxed around you than I am most people so I was almost _positive_ you weren't in need of a break.."

She had a choice she could let Rachel talk herself to death and waste what precious time there was left of her bravery or figure out a way to shut Rachel up.

"Rae, I'm not tired of you. I don't think that's _actually_ even possible.."

"...It would make sense, I mean, what would make you any different? You know. It's a little disappointing for me because I was positive you were different. Even my _fathers_ need breaks from me. They might not say it loud but I know they're grateful that I give them that time. Actually I give it to them all the time..."

Quinn of course wasn't paying any attention but that comment made her ache for the brunette. She sort of felt like crying.

"Here goes." The blonde mumbled underneath her breath.

"Rae. This is your last chance to stop talking before I have to resort to drastic measures..." What? She'd feel a little better if she didn't blind side the singer. "Well, I guess..I'm gonna kiss you now. Feel free to slap me or jump up in disgust at any moment."

She reached her hand around Rachel's neck and pulled her in.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered shakily, softly.

"Just shut up and..and let me..let me kiss you."

"I think I might die if you don't."

They were so close that with each word Quinn could taste Rachel's breath. She pulled back a little and Rachel let out a whimper. Quinn chuckled, her breath bringing a blush to Rachel's cheeks.

"I have a condition. You-"

"I don't _care_. It's yes just please kiss me already, damn it." The blonde grinned at the brunette swearing uncharacteristically .

"So you'll go out with me then?"

"What, like on a date?"

"Yes but no. I'm asking you to be with me." The blondes voice was a little shaky this time. Her confidence slipping. She was thinking she should have just kissed her before she threw this huge of a question on the singer. She just couldn't help it. She wanted Rachel to be _hers_ more than anything.

"Of course," The brunette threw a wink the blondes way and the goofiness of it all and the situation they were in caused Quinn's nerves to evaporate. "Now will you kiss me?"

"Yeah, I think I will." They had a sort of stare down for a moment.

"_Quiiiinnnnn_." Rachel whined. Literally with the puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip jutted out thrown into it.

The blonde just chuckled and leaned in the rest of the way. To Rachel it was painstakingly slow but when their lips touched, finally, she felt her whole body hum. Then Quinn bit her bottom lip lightly and ran her tongue along the same spot and the brunette felt her whole body quiver. She felt a hand slide down to rest underneath her thigh and then felt herself sliding to the floor with Quinn's hips nestled between her legs and another hand ran up her up her neck to cup the back of her head. Quinn was flush against her and pulling her closer, still. The gentleness of it all and the slowness of the kiss was killing the brunette.

She thought it'd sure be the best way to die but then Quinn's hand slid up her nails scratching lightly on the brunettes abs. The brunette gasped and let out a low moan when Quinn took advantage and her tongue slipped into Rachel's mouth.

"Hey Bitches! I know you're in here! Coach won't tolerate lateness! You better be on the field in 5 or she's gonna make us all do suicides for the rest of the day and I needs my energy tonight!" The door slammed behind her as Santana exited the auditorium not even bothering to make sure they were there.

Quinn hid her face in Rachel's neck and just laughed. Rachel wasn't sure if her face could get any redder.

"Sorry, S has always had a habit of interrupting at the worst times."

"Brittany was _supposed_ to be distracting her!"

* * *

**Review? I hope you liked it! **


End file.
